Robbison Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: Tonight On Supernanny Ryan:You Stink Announcer:Stella Visit Republic Ireland to Help a Family with their Troublemaking sons Aaron:Oh(Bleep) Submisson Reel Arrival Observation Begins Stella:Its Time for the Kids to go to school and oh Boy its a Nightmare see The Boys watching Go Diego Go on TV Amber:Boys Its Time For School Ryan:WE HATE SCHOOL Amber:Dosent matter if you like it or Not Stella:School Mornings are a Nightmare in this house See the Girls Drinking Hot Chocolate out of their Disney Princess Mug and Watch Absoulte Beginners on their TV in ther bedroom Aaron:IM NOT GOING TO THIS (Bleep) SCHOOL Amber:Hey Stella:I cant beileve this 5 Year old swore at his Mum which is disgusting is Playing WWE game Amber:TURN THE GAME OFF WE GONNA GET READY FOR SCHOOL Sammy:No You (Bleep) hole Stella:These Boys swear at their mother see the Boys wearing their Unifroms Amber:Good Boys Gets some sweets Amber:No You are not having sweets Ryan:WE WANT CANDDDYYY Amber:No Stella:John Went to work leaving mum to deal with it Amber:Guys we gonna be late so in the car Stella:I Cant Beileve what im seeing Ryan walking Down the street which is dangerous Amber:HEY IF YOU DONT GET IN THE CAR,YOUR LIGHTING MCQUEEN WILL BE IN TOY time out BOX,GET IT NOW Stella:School Run is like a School run from Hell Went to School Stella:Whille the Kids are at school i get a chance to talk to Amber Stella:Any Holidays Runied Amber:Yes Christening was Ruined because these Boys listening to Lil B song in the chruch and at the party,they want the DJ to Change the Music and they had eaten the cake before anyone else Stella:Oh My Amber:Christmas was Ruined because these Boys changed from Christmas Movie into an 18 rated movie called Silent NighT Deadly Night, and because of this their sisters had been afraid of Santa Claus since. so i gave them nothing Stella:Im sorry Observation Continues Kids went Home Stella:Later on these Kids were Home from School and once again these Boys at testing Me Ryan:We need to make that lady go Aaron:Lets spit on her Sammy:Awesome Stella:John Came Home John:Hello Girls Ashley:Hi Daddy Desi:Hows Work John:Awesome Spit at Stella John:AARON WHAT YOU DID Aaron:i Spat at Stella John:WHY YOU DID SUCH A THING Aaron:Because it was Funny John:DID YOU MADE YOU BROTHER SPIT AT STELLA Ryan:We did Sammy:Yes John:THATS IT YOU LOST YOUR MICKEY MOUSE RACING CAR,SPONGEBOB PLUSH AND YOUR SWord FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT Stella:While Dad is Punshing the Boys,i get a chance to speak to the Girls Desi:They are messing around,hurt my and ashleys feelings and they swear alot Ashley:Yeah it just being mean and nasty to Us Stella:Im gonna see Mummy and Daddy and get on with your reading Girls Reading The Hobbit:The Battle of five armies Book Dinner Time Stella:It time for Dinner Ryan:Whats That (Bleep) Amber:Chesse Pie Sammy:WE HATE CHESSE PIE WE WANT KFC Amber:WE ARE NOT HAVING KFC Stella:Dinner time is feeding time at the Zoo Aaron:WE ARE NOT EATING IT Amber:Hey try one more then youre done gives them Sippy Cups Stella:i Cant beileve what i seeing Mum giving the boys Sippy Cups,these Boys are 5 Years Old and still drinking out of their Sippy Cups John:Im heading off Stella:Not a time to see Dad is heading off to the gym Bathtime Stella:What are your doing now Amber:I Give they Boys Bath and Girls can watch the Movie and ill give them Popcorn Stella:Fab idea Amber:Boys loved Bathtime see the Boys having Fun in the Bath whille the girls watching Absoulte Beginners from the Beginning and Sing the Movies Theme song by David Bowie Stella:Its all calm Bedtime Stella:After Bathtime its time for the boys to go to bed see Amber Putting Frozen,Princess and Minnie in the Girls Disney Princess Gift Bag for the upcoming birthday party Stella:Dads off to the Gym,The Girls are sleeping,Mums putting Disney Stuff in the Girls Disney Princess Gift Bag and The Boys are watching Cartoons Boys are watching A Goofy Movie Amber:Let's turn Goofy off, we are not watching Goofy during bedtime Ryan:No No No Sammy:Don't Aaron:Put it back on Amber:No its Bedtime,ill give you Sippy Cups ok Stella:Here comes the Sippy Cups again and Aaron Truned the tv back on whille mum gets back working the girls gift bag Surprise,Ive seen it all,i need to talk to Mum and Dad and sort it out Parents Meeting Stella:Amber and John,You called me and sort out these Problems,2 well behaved Girls and 3 Misbehaving Boys lets get on to the first Issue,School Run,School Run is a Joke Amber:Yes Stella:I Cant believe it that 5 Year old was walking down the street,its dangerous to leave your child down the street John:Yes Stella:Next Issue,TV in the Boys Bedroom Amber:Yes Stella:They watch tv when its pass their bedtime is a no,Next Thing the Sippy Cups,They have to Go John:Yes Amber:They need to Go Now Stella:So we gonna began working Teaching Begins Stella:i began Teaching i want to make sure Mum and Dad are on the same page,whille the girls are out,i lay down the Rules Stella:Lets Go over the Rules Rule Number one,No Swearing,Rule Number 2 Be Kind and Treat others with Respect Ryan:We have to Stella:Yes,Rule Number 3 No more TV in your bedroom Sammy:What Stella:Yes No More TV in your Room,Ok Amber:These Boys are gonna test Stella Stella:The Next Rule is No more Sippy Cups John:When the boys saw that rule they are shocked and upset cause they knew that rule was coming Stella:Ok I Got something for you Opens her Bag and receive a Minion chore chart Stella:Your Very Own Chore Chart,Everyday you will do your choes and when you done mummy and daddy will give you a surprise and i give the Girls a Minnie Mouse one John:These Boys had a smile when they found out they are having a chore chart Chore Time Stella:Time to get working with the chores see Aaron,Sammy and Ryan tiding their Beds see Ashley and Desi tiding their Beds Stella:Its off to a good start and Desi washing the cups John:Yay Family Time/Time Out Chair Stella:Later on Mum decied to take the kids outside in the backyard,but these boys had other idea Watching Go Diego Go on TV Amber:Turn the TV off its Family Time Ryan:Nooooo WE HATE FAMILY TIME Sammy:WE WANNA WATCH DIEGO Aaron:YEAH LET US WATCH IT Amber:No Diego is gonna go Bye Bye turns the tv off Amber:You three are going in time out Stella:Mum Puts the Boys in their Time Out chairs Amber:You are staying for 5 Minutes and Now Your Transfromers will be in toy time out box Aaron:Nooooooooo Amber:No You are not having it back STAY THERE Gives The Finger Sammy:(Bleep) You (Bleep) Boys watch Go Diego Go Amber:TURN OFF DIEGO YOU ARE COMING BACK TO TIME OUT AND NOW DIEGO DVD IS GOING IN TOY TIME OUT BOX AND YOUR PIRATE SHIP Ryan:I WANT MY PIRATE SHIP Amber:NO WELL YOU ARE NOT HAVING IT Stella:Im gonna step in Stella:Boys you are in time out for not listening to Mummy and stay there for 5 Minutes and think about what you did Minutes Later Amber:Boys Mummy put you in time out for not listening to me and i want you to say sorry Sammy,Aaron and Ryan:Sorry Amber:Thank you Bye Bye Sippy Cup Stella:The Next Thing i want introduce to Mum and Dad is a Bye Bye Sippy Cup Stella:Ok you gonna tell the Boys that they dont need the Sippy Cups and the Sippy Cups have to go to the Pixies who need them for the Baby Pixies and leave them a Surprise Amber:Telling The Boys that Giving Up the Sippy Cups will be very hard for them John:Ok you gonna listen Carefully Amber:Mummy and Daddy has got something to say Ryan:What it is Amber:Mummy and Daddy has something to tell you These Pixies Just had their Babys and all they need is sippy cupss,You dont need them anymore,you are becoming Big Boys and you dont need them anymore John:Do you hear Mummy,The Sippy Cups has to go to the little pixies who need them Enters the Room with Blue gift bags saying "This is for the Pixies" Stella:Here you bags Boys and get the Sippy Cups Enter their Bedroom and Ryan find them on their cupboard Stella:Yay Amber:High Five Stella:Alright take them outside and leave them for the pixies and put them on the tree go outside and Put the gift bag on the tree in their garden Ryan:Bye Sippy Cups Aaron:Bye Bye Sippy Cups Sammy:Goodbye John:Yes Goodbye Sippy Cups Sammy:Why John:You are a Big Boy now Go Inside Ryan:They will get them Amber:Yes all ready for the Pixies tonight Good Eater Stella:Dinner time is a mess in this house Stella:Im going to introduce to Good Eater,What are you Cooking Amber:Chicken,Rice and Vegtables,John is gonna call the kids John:Dinner Time Guys went to the Table Stella:Things will go smoothly before the strom Ryan:Are we having Chips Amber:No we are having Chicken,Rice and Vegtables Sammy:WE WANT CHIPS Amber:Not tonight Aaron:WE HATE CHICKEN,RICE AND VEGTABLES WE WANT CHIPPPSSS Stella:These Boys are Playing their old tricks again John:Ryan and Aaron,This is your warning if you dont eat it your Minion Plush is going into Toy time out Box,Get it now Sammy:Im Finshed Amber:Yay Well done,you can put in the dishwasher and you can play with the girls Stella:Sammy,Desi and Ashley eaten their dinner but for Aaron and Ryan,There still a long way to go Stella:Ok I Want you to tell the boys to eat their dinner,if they dont they will be sent to bed early tonight Amber:Ryan and Aaron,i want you to eat your dinner if you dont you will go straight to your bedroom early and Aaron smash their food in anger Amber:Ok you guys are going to bed and now Your Minion Plush is Going to Toy time out box Ryan:NOOOOOOOO WE WANT IT BACKKKKKKK Amber:Too Bad You are going to bed Now and thats Final and The Boys went upstairs Amber:Get in your PJs Aaron:WE ARE NOT GOING TO BED Amber:These Boys are Never gonna Win Ryan: GET OFF OF ME Amber:GOOD NIGHT Big Surprise for the Boys Stella:The Next Day theres a big surprise waiting for the Boys Stella:Good Morning Boys see the Boys eating their cereal and watch Adventure time on TV enters the Room with 3 Gift bags Amber:These Pixies left you something Ryan:WOW John:Big Boy Cups now Aaron:Cool Sammy:Aweome Amber:What are you gonna drink in your new cups Aaron,Ryan,Sammy:Orange juice John:You want Orange juice? Stella:Thats the first time i see these boys drinking out of their new Big boy cups Backpack Surprise Stella:School Run is a nightmare for Mum i got a surprise waiting for the Kids Stella:Good Morning All:Morning Stella:I Got a Surprise for you Guys You new Backpack for school Gave Desi a Pink Minnie Mouse Backpack,Ashley a Disney Princess Backpack with Lights and The Boys Minion Backpack Desi:Thanks Stella Ashley:Best Surprise Ever Amber:The Backpack surprise is a Huge surprise to my kids Stella:We gonna get to school lets go Desi and Ashleys 7th Birthday Party Stella:The Next Day the Twin girls turned 7 and They had a Minnie Mouse Themed Birthday Party and Mum tell the Boys About the Party Amber:Boys it will be no Gangnam Style today Ryan:OHHH WE WANT A GANGNAM STYLE BIRTHDAY PARTY Aaron:WE WANT IT NOW Sammy:RIGHT NOW Amber:Too Bad theres no Gangman Style THEY CHOSEN MINNIE MOUSE NOT GANGNAM STYLE YOU CAN HAVE FOR YOUR 6TH BIRTHDAY and Get changed and dont you EVER change the Theme See Desi wearing a Minnie Mouse ears with a Red Bow with White Polka Dots and a Red Dress with White Polka Dots and Ashley wearing Minnie Mouse ears with a Pink Bow with White Polka Dots and a Pink Dress with White Polka Dots Amber:Wow my girls are turning 7 the Table we See Minnie Mouse Bow Biscuits,Veggie Fingers,Chicken Burgers,Poato Skins,Salad,Pink Lemonade,Mixed Berry Salad,Mickey Shapped Pizzas,Donalds Fish Fingers,Dasiys Grape Juice,Turkey Sandwhiches,Minnie Mouse Polka Dots Cupcakes,Chicken Dippers,Stawberry Brownies and Rocky Road,Mickey Mouse Hot Dogs to My Bowtique By Minnie Mouse Playing in the background Give the Girls their Minnie Mouse ears to complete the outfit Stella:Their Friends from School are arrived see Ella Wearing Pink Minnie Shirt,Purple Skirt and White Boots holding a Present Ella:Happy Birthday See Amy Wearing a Daisy Duck T Shirt,Blue Jean skirt and Blue Shoes Amy:Happy Birthday See Suzy wearing Pink glitter dress with Black shoes Stella:While Mum Greets their Friends John is left to dress the Boys John:We gonna go down and celebrate your sisters birthday,Good Boy and Aaron Join everyone Amber:Girls Grandpa Jackson has arrived See Grandpa Jackson holding a Disney Princess Gift Bag and Grandma Chole Holding a Card Grandpa Jackson:Happy Birthday Sweethearts Anut and Uncle has Arrived Wearing a Disney Shirt and Holding a Minnie Gift Bag Stella:Hi Stella:Things going smoothly Girls,and their friends Dancing to The Stars(Are Out Tonight) By David Bowie Stella:Things go very quickly Amber:Ok guys time for Cake Make a wish girls candles re-lit themselves is heard in the background Desi:Thats Odd John:Dont worry i get the real ones later John Comes with the cake with real candles John:Make a wish Girls Blow cheers Amber:Ok Girls Close Your eyes no peaking see an extra present with hissing from the inside Amber Give the Girls a Disney Princess Gift Bag and Then the Boys changed from Sprinkle Sprinkle Little Rose By Minnie Mouse to Gangnam Style by PSY and They Dance on the coffee table Amber:Who turned the Music Ryan:Ladies and Gentemen for one afternoon only we are presenting Gangnam style by Ryan,Aaron And Sammy Sammy:YAYYYYYYY SEXY LADY OH OH OH OH OPPA GANGNAM STYLE John:Gonna Put Minnie Back On Changes the Music back to Sprinkle Sprinkle Little Rose Amber:DON'T YOU EVER CHANGE THE MUSIC AND NOW I'M GONNA PUT YOU 3 IN TIME OUT Sammy:YOU STINK Stella:THATS NOT NICE AND NOW YOUR MINNION BOOK WILL BE IN TOY TIME OUT BOX and Aaron Throwing a Tantrum Minutes Later Amber:Boys you been placed there for ruining their birthday party and it was very disrepcetful because you changed the music,i am clear? Now stay here and now i want you to go upstairs and write a 200 word essay based on the error of your ways Sammy:NO we were just having fun. Is that a crime? Amber:GO AND WRITE YOUR ESSAY NOW Boys enter their bedroom and write a Essay Essays Says "THAT PARTY IS WAY TO (Bleep) GIRLY" Essay Says "DAMM THAT PARTY AND WE ARE NOT (Bleep) SORRY" Essay Says "THAT PARTY IS (Bleep)RUBBISH AND ITS STUPID" John:Im Very disapontied in you Guys. I thought you were old enough to know better than this. I thought you were smarter than that. Sammy:I DONT CARE POO POO WE WILL CARRY ON RUINING THE PARTY see the girls getting their disney stuff out of their gift bag Desi:Wow Disney Princess Activity Book Ashley:Awersome i got Frozen Activity Book too goes downstairs and Changes the Music to Drop Da World by Lil Wayne Amber:I Thought i got rid off it from the playlist John:Not Again changes the Music back into Minnie's Bow-Toons Theme Amber:GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE Stella:Boys Listen,You are staying in your room for ruining your sisters party and ive asked you to write a essay about what you did was wrong,that essay is rude,We are very disappointed in you and now stay in your room untill the partys over,Ok. As older brothers, you are old enough to know better and you should be setting good examples for your little sisters. Little sisters look up to big brothers for guidance. They want to see big brothers as best buddies, not big bullies. and Amber and Stella Goes downstairs Amber:All right Mum and Dad are giving you one more present,Close your eyes Gives Ashley a Rapunzel Costume and Desi a Cinderella Costume Ashley:Wow Desi:Cool, oh wait a minute. There is one more present. That's funny, I dont know who it is from, but here you go ladies. and Ashley eager open the gift together and the only gift they get is a fully grown white and yellow female ball python Ashley: (screams) A snake! A SNAAAAAAKEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Eating Out Stella:Later on Mum and Dad took the Kids to the resturant for the girls birthday Dinner See The Girls wearing Rapunzel and Cinderella Costume with their Tiaras Waitress:What are you having Amber:2 Orange Jucie and 3 Apple Juice and 2 Bottles of Water Waitress:Ill give you guys straight away Stella:After they ordering food and drink these boys are back to their old tricks Boys snatches Johns IPhone and Then Listens to Caillou by Lil B without headphones Gets Distracted Ryan,Sammy and Aaron:I'm PBS like Caillou. D.T.F like Caillou. My (bleep) fresh like Caillou. She get wet like Caillou. The realest did it like Caillou. I (bleep) it in like Caillou. Bad (bleep) gone suck (bleep). Need 30 minutes like Caillou! John:Boys Dont let your sisters copy the words. I expect you to set a good example for your little sisters Amber:Switch it off, or better yet, use your earbuds, for goodness sake! Ryan,Sammy and Aaron:I'm young as (bleep) like Caillou. Don't fail like Caillou. I go for it like Caillou. (bleep) DORA, CAILLOU! Waitress:Can you please turn it off,we have familes with their Little children Amber:We Thought we got rid of it,but why its still there Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts with Essay Orders Category:Essay Order Episodes Category:Unfinished Transcripts